


Soccer's An Important Skill

by GreenBryn



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Dean's just passing through Reefside when he happens to see someone who looks kinda familiar.





	

Originally posted at: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/183185.html).

Was in the middle of something else when suddenly I _had_ to write. A half-hour later, this was finished. It's only my second Dino Thunder ficlet and my first SPN fic that I've ever finished and posted, so comments and concrit are more than welcomed! I've got lots more bunnies that I'm working on, so any advice is welcomed.

 **Title:** Soccer's An Important Skill  
**Author:** Bryn Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from either show. All I've got is some SPN trading cards and PRDT action figures.  
**Timeline:** Pre-series SPN, Mid-PRDT. No real spoilers for either series.  
**Rating:** PG. Gen fic.  
**Summary:** Dean's just passing through Reefside when he happens to see someone who looks kinda familiar.

~*~

_You're sick, man._ The bricks that Dean leans back against are rough, and they dig into his shoulder blades through the leather of his jacket. _You know that, right?_ He feels uncomfortably like a perv, hanging around a High School like this, but he can't seem to be able to make himself leave. It's mid-afternoon, too late to make an excuse about picking up a sibling from school should someone call the cops on him; luckily, the shadow of the building hides his nook rather well. Besides, there's no one around besides him and the kid on the field.

He'd been on his way from a quick stop in Palo Alto to stalk Sammy, only intending to stay in Reefside for a day or two while his father worked a solo job, thought he'd check out a rumor about sinkholes until he either found his own job or Dad called with coordinates. That had been the plan, at least, until he'd happens to drive by the school and spots the kid. Shocks him so bad he'd nearly rear-ends a minivan. He slams on his breaks, and the squeal of his tires combined with the minivan's honked reply is enough noise to attract the kid's attention.

The kid is tall, with shaggy brown hair that falls into his eyes and a soccer ball was tucked under one arm. For a second Dean sees a young Sammy, but then he blinks and the face changes. The kid isn't Sammy, although he shares a lot of Sammy's features. The kid turns back to his friends, talking and laughing about something Dean's too far away to hear, so Dean grips shaking fingers tighter around the wheel and heads back to his hotel room.

Later that day he’s on a food run, driving past Reefside High when he sees the kid for the second time, kicking around the soccer ball in the field next to the school. He's parked and out of his car before he realizes it, strolling across the street to find a place in the wall that provides enough shelter to hang out in without being spotted as well as a good view of the field.

From this distance the kid's face is too far away to see properly, and it's easier to pretend that he's in high school again, watching Sammy practice despite their father's strict rules against Sammy trying out for the Middle School team. John also had strict rules about how much they were supposed to run each day, but if Sammy wanted to do his running while kicking a ball, Dean didn't mind. Running was running, and muscles were built whether a ball was involved or not, so Dean figured this was one of the few things their father didn't need to know about. He'd spend an hour or two after school let out sitting on the edge of the rectangle of marked-off grass, counting each step and doing the math in his head to translate Sammy's zigzagging to miles.

Suddenly the kid stops running mid-stride, and Dean is jerked out of his memories as the kid touches what looks like a red and silver watch around his right wrist with his left hand and looks at it. The kid looks around and Dean shrinks closer to the wall, back into the darker shadows. The kid doesn't see him and proceeds to start talking to his wrist, like he's freaking Dick Tracey or something. Before Dean can do anything more than frown in confusion, there's a red blur streaking away from the field and the kid is nowhere to be seen. He blinks, but all that remains is the red and white soccer ball half swallowed up by the wide expanse of grass.

 _Huh._ Dean ponders this as he walks back to his car, mind already running though the list of various monsters and oogily booglies in his head as he tries to remember whether anything has a running speed that matches the blur that he just saw. The ignition is turned on and he automatically begins scanning through the stations, trying to find good music to help him concentrate. A news report catches his attention and he stops the scan, turning the volume up.

_"I repeat, the six block radius around West Hanover Street is currently shut down and civilians are urged to remain off of the streets and away from windows. The Rangers have arrived on the scene, so the attack should be over within the next twenty minutes. Please remain calm and inside, and stay tuned to this station for the all-clear announcement."_

Dean turns the car in the direction the red blur headed, which happens to be straight towards Hanover Street according to the map on the passenger seat. Might as well check things out and see if that kid is anything dangerous or not.

Dean smiles as he steps on the gas, the Impala purring around him. Looks like he found himself a job.

~*~

End.

So, What do you think? I'm pondering a sequel...


End file.
